The Way You Look
by grettama
Summary: Setelah menghilang lama pasca insiden Proyek Insight, Bucky Barnes akhirnya muncul lagi di hadapan Steve Rogers. Spoiler alert for those who haven't watched Winter Soldier.


Steve Rogers sudah mengitari taman kira-kira sebanyak tiga puluh kali sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri rutinitas lari paginya. Steve tahu hari ini ia selesai lebih awal, tapi dengan absennya Sam Wilson atau Thor yang biasa menemaninya, lari paginya jadi terkesan sepi dan tidak menarik.

Steve melambatkan larinya sampai akhirnya ia hanya berjalan biasa, memutuskan untuk membeli sekarton susu lebih dulu sebelum bertolak ke Avengers Tower. Sebenarnya pagi ini cuaca cerah dan sangat bagus untuk lari pagi, tapi _mood_-nya sudah terlanjur menguap.

Steve hendak menyeberangi taman ketika ia merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya. Alis Steve bertaut waspada. Ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya, tapi bersiap melakukan pertahanan kalau sewaktu-waktu orang di belakangnya hendak menyerang. Di saat begini, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena meninggalkan perisainya di Avengers Tower.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Steve mengernyit. Orang yang menguntitnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak menyerang. Jadi Steve memutuskan untuk berbalik, dan tertegun.

"Bucky?" lontarnya.

Seorang pria berambut gelap dengan postur tegap berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Rambut gelapnya terpangkas rapi, tidak lagi menjuntai panjang seperti kali terakhir mereka bertemu, menunjukkan wajahnya yang dihiasi janggut tipis. Pria itu balas menatapnya. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika Steve memanggil namanya.

"Steve," balas pria itu.

Steve tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya, sementara begitu banyak pikiran melintasi otaknya. Pria di hadapannya tak lain tak bukan adalah Bucky Barnes, sahabatnya yang dicuci otak oleh Hydra dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja pasca kehancuran SHIELD dan Hydra. Steve belum pernah melihat sahabatnya itu lagi sejak pertarungan sengit mereka di atas _hellicarrier_. Sampai detik ini. Dan Steve juga sepenuhnya yakin kalau ingatan Bucky dihapus sehingga Bucky sama sekali tidak ingat siapa dirinya atau siapa Steve, tapi fakta kalau Bucky baru saja memanggil namanya membuat Steve bertanya-tanya.

Sebenarnya, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang melintas di benak Steve seketika itu juga saat ia melihat Bucky di hadapannya. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Apa dia sudah mengingat Steve? Apa yang dia inginkan? Kemana dia menghilang selama ini? Kenapa ia memilih saat ini untuk bertemu Steve?

Namun, karena semua pertanyaan itu terlampau banyak, pada akhirnya tak satupun yang terlontar dari mulut Steve. Ia masih saja berdiri mematung, memandang Bucky dengan ekspresi _shock_ dan tak percaya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini nyata dan bukan mimpi.

Bucky masih tersenyum tipis, dan memberikan isyarat pada Steve untuk mengikutinya. Tak sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, Steve langsung mengikuti Bucky, berjalan perlahan mengitari taman.

Cukup lama, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bicara. Masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mata biru Steve masih terpaku pada sosok Bucky yang berjalan pelan di sebelahnya, dengan ekspresi tak percaya yang sama seperti beberapa saat lalu ketika melihat Bucky muncul di hadapannya.

Sampai akhirnya Bucky mendengus geli dan berkata, "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Saat itulah Steve baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak, hanya saja… eh," gagap Steve, sama sekali tak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan dan akhirnya ikut tertawa geli.

Mereka tak bicara lagi selama beberapa saat, hanya bertukar tawa pelan, dan ketika Steve sudah memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi, Bucky justru mendahuluinya dengan bertanya, "Apa dia pria yang baik?"

Steve tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia diam cukup lama, hanya menatap Bucky sambil mencerna apa maksud pertanyaan itu, sampai akhirnya dia paham dan menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja," seraya tersenyum. "Darimana kau tahu?" balas Steve.

Bucky kembali tertawa geli. "Bagaimana aku bisa _tidak_ tahu kalau foto kalian berdua terpampang di semua surat kabar."

Jawaban Bucky membuat tawa Steve lepas. "Aku malah tak pernah memperhatikan."

Bucky menggeleng geli. "Kalian 'kan ikon Amerika. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Steve, kalau kau tidak hati-hati, media akan mulai memberitakan orientasimu."

Steve nyaris tersedak ketika mendengar pernyataan Bucky. "A-apa terlihat sejelas itu?"

Kali ini, Bucky menjawab sambil menatap mata biru Steve, "Kau memandangnya dengan cara yang sama seperti caramu memandangku dulu."

Steve benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi pernyataan itu. Ikatan antara dia dan Bucky memang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. _Dulu_. Sampai kemudian ia gagal menyelamatkan Bucky. Ia menghabiskan berhari-hari setelahnya dengan rasa duka yang luar biasa. Mungkin kalau Peggy Carter tidak ada di sisinya saat itu, Steve sudah hilang arah. Bahkan sebenarnya, alasan kenapa Steve begitu ingin menghancurkan Hydra adalah karena Bucky. Baik tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu, maupun beberapa bulan lalu. Dulu karena Hydra telah membuatnya kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, dan beberapa bulan lalu karena Hydra membuatnya merasa kehilangan orang yang sama _sekali lagi_.

Ketika akhirnya Steve berhasil melangkah maju dari masa lalunya dan Bucky, orang yang memiliki andil besar dalam kemajuan Steve adalah Tony Stark. Ya, Tony adalah yang Bucky maksud dalam percakapan mereka barusan. Dan jujur, kemunculan Bucky beberapa bulan lalu membuat Steve terombang-ambing. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah bersama Tony sekarang, walaupun hanya segelintir orang terdekat yang tahu, tapi Bucky adalah… bagian dari dirinya juga. Mungkin kalau ia belum memiliki Tony, semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah. Memang, setelah insiden Proyek Insight, Steve selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Bucky, dengan bantuan Sam. Tapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Dan tiba-tiba saja Bucky muncul di hadapannya hari ini.

Kemudian Steve sadar. Bukan hanya dirinya yang terombang-ambing. Bucky pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kalau benar ingatannya sudah kembali—dan tampaknya memang benar begitu—ia pasti merasa begitu kacau. Setidaknya Steve punya teman-teman lain. Sedangkan Bucky? Steve adalah satu-satunya orang di era ini yang dikenalnya. Tapi Steve sudah bersama orang lain. Dan Bucky tahu, tidak bijaksana untuk menyeruak masuk ke kehidupan baru Steve begitu saja. Steve pastinya tidak merasakan itu sebagai sebuah masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan Tony?

Steve mengamati ekspresi Bucky, dan kali ini, ia melihat luka di matanya.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Steve akhirnya.

Bucky tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya. Aku hanya senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

Steve membalas senyum Bucky. Beradaptasi dengan dunia yang sama sekali baru setelah tertidur begitu lama dalam es memang hal yang sulit, tapi semuanya butuh proses. Tony berhasil membantunya melewati semua itu, dan sekarang, Steve juga ingin membantu Bucky. Ia akan bicarakan ini dengan Tony. Tony pasti mengerti.

"Ya. Aku juga."

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Bisa dibilang ini prekuel dari _Meeting The Avengers_ *ketawa setan* Oh ya, maaf judulnya picisan orz

Dan btw, saya senang dengan karakter Sam Wilson. Kenapa? Karena dengan begini ada teman jogging Steve. Hahaha. Dulu di fanfic, kan saya selalu mengarang-arang kalau Thor yang nemenin dia. Kalau ada Sam, nggak sudah dikarang-karang.


End file.
